


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [11]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tiff sets off an avalanche trying to keep Tuff from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Tiff and Tuff come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Tiff: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Tuff) We better be quiet, Tuff, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Tuff suddenly tilts his neck back as he is about to sneeze.)

Tuff: Ah... Aah... HAAAAH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Tiff covers his nose with a forefinger. Tuff's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Tiff smiles as well.)

Tiff: That was a close one!

(Just after she finishes saying that, however, she sneezes.)

Tiff: AaaaAAAH-- TCHEWWW!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Tiff and Tuff move out of the way just in time. Tiff sighs with relief while rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)

Tiff: Phew...


End file.
